Rosas
by Misao-21
Summary: Una rosa es una rosa... M/A Capitulo X, el fin, Aoshi y Misao por siempre.. *^^*
1. El dia menos pensado

Soy nueva, en esto de los fanfics, espero me apoyen... es el primero que escribo, aquí va.. - Rk.. no es mio.. aoshi sama ojala :D  
  
Rosas  
  
I.- El día menos pensado.  
  
Kyoto.-  
  
...La rutina de mi vida sigue igual cuando me levanto todos me saludan, justo en el momento preciso.. - ayudo a llevar las cuentas en el Aoiya ...- y , como si fuera poco todos los días hago el estúpido ritual de llevarle te a Aoshi sama, y el como siempre, ni siquiera se molesta en mirarme solo dice ... - Buenos días Misao, Gracias.- y nada mas, ha estado el así desde que volvió de la pelea con Shishio , junto a Himura...siempre encerrado en el templo... pero bueno.. pensándolo bien si Himura no lo hubiera traído no estaría haciendo la estúpida rutina que en el fondo amo, tan solo para verlo un momento, aunque el no sepa que existo.. uff.. si nose que haría si.. no supiera que esta en ese templo desde temprano sano y salvo....aunque parezca un muerto en vida....no se lo que haría .... De solo recordar.. todo lo que lo busque .. me dan escalofríos... yo siempre lo buscaba... y no estaba ... o lo esperaba .... en fin.. el esta aquí... aunque no lo este...  
  
... Nose desde cuando comencé a escribir en este pequeño librito que me regalo kaoru antes de irse a Tokio, recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo... - Amiga , esto te servirá mucho, no dudes en escribir.- ella tan amigable conmigo como siempre, la quiero mucho, es como mi hermana , mi soporte.  
La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho, eso de contarle a Omasu o a Okon , ya no se puede, conversar abiertamente con ellas ahora me pone incomoda , y no es porque no les tenga confianza sino que no quiero que se entristezcan por mi y mis extraños pensamientos, sin contar mi delirio por ese hombre de hielo , es preferible escribir y nadie sale afectado. Hoy no ha sido distinto a los demás, todos han estado en su lugar y en el momento, solo que hoy , yo no quise ir a dejarle el desayuno a Aoshi sama... nose no tenia ganas, le pedí a Okon que lo haga, apostaría que Aoshi sama ni se dio cuenta que no fui yo..  
Lo se todos quedaron estupefactos , nadie se había esperado algo así de parte mía , ellos saben cuanto adoro a ese hombre..., hasta Okina me estuvo interrogando...- Mi pequeña , te sucede algo?.. Aoshi te hizo algo o que sucede?....- resignada y un poco molesta le conteste que no me sentía bien y que hoy no iba a estar en el aoiya.. De echo no estoy ya , después de eso salí apresurada , antes que tratara de atraparme , y presionare hasta que le dijera los motivos de mi extraño comportamiento, porque para ellos es un "extraño comportamiento", para mi nose creo que mi corazón esta demasiado cansado de amar tanto a esa persona que ni siquiera sabe que existo, y solo me quise liberar un día, para así recobrar energías para seguir amándolo..... Rayos.. las cosas que escribo.. si alguien leyera esto, estaría en estado de shock, quizás que cosas pensarían de mi , nadie puede amar tanto a alguien que no vive como un ser normal.. ja.. y que.. lo amo y es todo.. aunque no me ame a mi yo lo amo y punto, no creo enamorarme de nadie mas así.. el es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz...por lo menos hasta ahora se que la fuerza que tengo la saco de todo el amor que le tengo a el, solo a el...  
  
....Bueno escribo luego, acabo de visualizar una rosa blanca , olvidada en el pasto junto al rio... y no se.. iré por ella... me parece extraño en esta época ... es otoño...  
  
Fin del primer capitulo. 


	2. Nos hemos cruzado y haz decidido mirar

Gomen , es el primer Fanfic que escribo y lo subí anoche a eso de la 1 de la madrugada y como estaba con sueño creo que el capitulo 1 lo puse dos veces, pero lo arregle y ahora esta bien jejeje... (efecto-aoshi) :P Muchas gracias por los dos primeros reviews .. Hibari : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y por ser la primera en saludarme! M.S Arashi Sumeragi : Muchas gracias a ti tambien por el apoyo.. ( muy simpático tu review jaja) espero realmente que les haya gustado tanto como me gusta a mi.  
  
Rosas  
  
II.- Nos hemos cruzado y haz decidido mirar..  
  
....Aquí estoy denuevo, ayer cuando terminaba de escribir, visualice una rosa blanca junto al rio, me pareció un tanto extraño... que yo sepa estamos en otoño, quizás tanto encierro , me ha hecho perderme en el tiempo,... jaja que tonta, claro que es otoño, .. fui directamente hacia ella y la tome, uf.. que puedo decir , me encantan las rosas y mas si son blancas.. y me pareció como si alguien la hubiera dejado para mi justo en ese momento y en ese lugar. .disimuladamente me gire y mire hacia mi alrededor.. para mi total sorpresa no había nadie mas que yo, me pegue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza en signo de ridiculez.. -tonta Misao en que cosas piensas..- mire un poco mas allá y vi un rosal... sabia que a orillas del rio solo nacían rosas rojas , no blancas... pero en fin , me enamore de esa rosa.. y en ella visualice muchas cosas , decidí llevármela, porque si estaba ahí.. solo pudo haber estado para mi... o eso es lo que yo pensaba... una rosa es una rosa no?  
  
Bueno me dirigí camino de vuelta al aoiya.. un tanto alegre y un tanto pensativa, después de lo de la rosa, me quede un largo rato junto al rio, pensando en mi Aoshi sama.. y en mi.. en porque no me ama.. y en el porque le amo tanto yo.. - aunque tengo muy claro que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero -.. pense mucho.. de cómo lo conocí y como lo sigo conociendo...e interminablemente me di cuenta que pensando o reflexionando sobre el, me hace amarlo mas, así que me propuse por esta tarde , olvidarme de todo y pasar un buen día junto a los que quiero.. Entonces me fui corriendo y riendo nerviosamente.. de las locuras que pasan por mi mente... , además de que había comenzado a llover muy fuerte.. así que apresure el paso...justo en ese momento cuando estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos y con una sonrisa en los labios, choque con alguien muy fuerte al entrar por el pasillo del aoiya... De solo imaginarlo nuevamente me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda.. caí encima de esa persona, toda empapada y claro mi libro salto lejos junto con la rosa... cuando levante la vista.. me puse de todos los colores.. y de pronto comencé a temblar... era el... la perdición de mi vida.. Aoshi sama... ahí justo debajo de mi estaba .. mirándome sin ninguna expresión.. como es común en el...Yo por mi parte.. no atine a nada no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos.. el tampoco quitaba sus ojos de los míos... me sentía demasiado feliz .. aunque fue un lapso de pequeños minutos...y sin perder ese contacto me ayudo a levantarme.. y me dijo..- Estas empapada..-... yo como totalmente embobada reaccione y le conteste .- No es nada Aoshi sama... salí un rato y comenzó a llover.. Gomen Nasai por haberle chocado.. no veía hacia donde caminaba.. -..dije totalmente colorada.. el aun extrañamente contenía su mirada en mi.. nose que le pasaba.. pero luego tomo del suelo.. la rosa y el libro.. ahí en ese mismo momento.. me puse pálida... aunque sabia que el nunca revisaría nada sin antes preguntar me dio el libro.. yo lo tome temblando y casi sin rozar sus manos para no ponerme peor o desmayarme ahí mismo.. el por su parte se quedo mirando la rosa un segundo y me pregunto...- No importa...Quien te ha dado esto?...-  
Es de imaginarse mi estupefacción .. el? Preguntándome si alguien me había dado una rosa..? era demasiado increíble.. le conteste resignada... yo a el no le puedo mentir.. me reprocho eso a veces...- Nadie Aoshi sama, la he encontrado junto al rio y como me gustan las rosas, la recogí, además de que es extraño que nazca en esta época ..- claro la boba le contesto .. quizás podría haberle mentido.. y haberle dicho .- hai Aoshi sama , me la ha dado un muchacho muy atractivo en el pueblo.. jajaja... ni yo me lo creo... mmm... el lo hubiera creído?... bueno después de eso me la dio y la guarde dentro del libro... comencé a temblar y me dijo.- Deberías ir a cambiarte estas empapada..- lo mire antes de girarme y comenzar a caminar a mi habitacion .. cuando escuche de sus labios...- Espero que mañana me vayas a dejar tu el desayuno y el te..- me pare en seco y me di vuelta.. inmediatamente .. pero.. el ya no estaba... suspire .meditando de si el se habría dado cuenta que no fui ?... Pero como? si el no abre los ojos cuando uno va al templo...  
  
Que importa ahora me siento demasiado feliz.. esta tarde ha sido maravillosa.. uff.. sin contar que después de mirar el pasillo por donde el desapareció .. supongo rumbo al templo o a su habitacion.. apareció corriendo Okina a abrazarme con fuerza.. y a suplicarme que le diga donde había ido.. y ya sabes... tuve que peñiscarlo para que me soltara.. le dije que me queria cambiar... y partí corriendo feliz a mi habitacion... y me cambie ... deje mi libro debajo de mi futon doblado y la rosa encima..  
  
Ahora iré hacia la cocina.. para ver que ha acontecido durante el día.. Antes de dormir.. escribiré otro poco.... de todas formas .. hoy siquiera tuve un avance... el me miro profundamente...como siempre e querido que lo haga, aunque haya sido en esa extraña circunstancia... ahh...que lindo es..  
  
Fin del segundo capitulo. 


	3. Tenemos el Récord del mundo en Querernos

Uf gomen.. si los capítulos son cortitos es que , aunque la inspiración no falta jejeje, es bueno que quede un gustito a mas no creen? ( tomando encuenta que es +++++++ Aoshi sama :D ;P mmmmm) bueno gracias por los reviews, aunque aun encuentro que son muy poquitos!!!, y me da penita snif... Si tienen algún consejo no duden en decirme jejeje, bueno nos vemos espero este capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a = Hibari , Hitokiri-miao miao , kotorimoon , M.S Arashi Sumeragi !!!!! , nos vemos besitos.  
  
Aps rk no es mío , Aoshi sama Ojalá :PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Rosas  
  
III.- Tenemos el Récord del mundo en Querernos  
  
.. Que tarde es... después de ir a la cocina.. vine directo aquí pero tenia sueño y me dormí.. aunque claro....ahora desperté solo para escribir... porque la conversación que tuve con los demás en la cocina, me hizo pensar mucho.. ejeje y aquí estoy.. ...resulta que llegue allí y estaba Omasu junto a Okon poniendo bocadillos en la mesa para comer.. después comenzaron a llegar todos, claro las chicas me hicieron ayudar a servir ( ja = tengo que ayudar T_T), Okina estaba alegre como siempre, ( no mentira había tomado y reía como loco -__- U) bueno , continuando llegaron también Shiro y Kuro, y después muy lentamente Aoshi.. e. ahí la razon de mi despertar a escribir ahora .. ¡!!!!!!! El vino a comer, sin que nadie lo llamara o le rogáramos o le mintiéramos ..!!!!!! ... y yo quede helada denuevo.. era demasiado .. dos efectos juntos en un solo día .. con decir que se me cayo toda la bandeja de panecillos de arroz... las chicas corrieron a ayudarme y yo observaba a Aoshi sama.. que tenia la vista lejana.. intente incorporarme y la cena comenzó normal , los chicos gritaban.. yo estaba casi encima de la mesa gritándoles que se calmaran que comiéramos en paz, las chicas me decían que me comportara como una dama, y Okina cantaba canciones que mejor omitiré ( no diré cosas feas :P ) y Aoshi nos observaba detenidamente, sentía su mirada en cada uno, yo me sentía incomoda pero estaba mas preocupada de golpear a los chicos , que en lo que estaba viendo el, aunque solo me senté cuando Okina grito en voz alta ...- Pero hijooooo!!!!! Es que no te había visto ... Aoshi ( y todos menos Aoshi claro nos caímos de lado ¬¬U, es que esta viejo jiya ) y luego soltó una risa y le pregunto ..- Aoshi a donde saliste en la tarde ¿?... - todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia Aoshi sama.. y el sin dejar de mirar a jiya con su semblante rígido contesto..- Por allí.. - Omasu le dijo al abuelo que no sea tan entrometido y jiya solo reía mas y gritaba...- Es que Uds. no saben.... jajaja.. , pero Aoshi ..no te preocupes.. de mi boca no saldrá nada jajaja...- y yo me quede de piedra , Aoshi sama había salido? A la misma hora que yo? Ja, imposible.. aunque el no lo negó, y porque jiya le había dicho tales cosas? .. que no sabíamos nosotros?.. que no sabia yo??... ahí mismo me comencé a desesperar.... comencé a imaginarme cosas.. Aoshi sama tendría que irse otra vez a alguna misión... o quizás.. el .. se veía con alguien... no.. no lo creía.. estaba pálida porque Okon me toco la frente de pronto y me pregunto que me pasaba.. y ahí sucedió otra vez.. el me miro directo a los ojos... como clavándolos en mi corazón .. y esquive su mirada .. no pude contenerla.. tenia miedo ver en sus ojos un " si.. se lo que piensas y es verdad"... quizás solo son rollitos míos.. pero tenia pánico .. y solo dije que me dolía el estomago.. basto que dijera eso.. para ke Omasu me preparara de inmediato un te malooooooo... era asqueroso.. pero según ella era bueno para el estomago.. y todos me presionaron de alguna manera para beberlo... arg... no quiero recordar eso.. Bueno entonces... después de eso cada uno se retiro a su habitacion... yo me fui un tanto miedosa.. pensando lo peor.. sobre que haría Aoshi sama afuera .. que no fuera meditar en su amado templo... o.. quizás... el me siguió?... jajaja ya me estoy imaginando cosas.. pero si ha habido tantos milagros... como no poder soñar algo así?.... Ouch... me esta dando sueñito.. aaaaaaaaaaa... se me olvidaba escribir el suceso mas extraño de todosssssssssssssss........... pues.. cuando entre a mi habitacion.. en mi futon no solo estaba mi rosa blanca.. sino que había una roja.. con un lazo blanco amarrado.. corrí y revise si tenia un papel o algo y nada.. esto se esta poniendo raro.. porque ahora si que entraron a mi habitacion a dejarla.. no caen rosas del cielo.. o eso creo yo.. , Me encantaría que Aoshi sama, la hubiera dejado para mi.. si lo se ... es demasiado pedir.. el es una roca.. y yo quizás una rosa.. que triste es mi vida..................!!!!!!! o no borrare eso.. no es triste.. ahora estoy intrigada.. y un tanto feliz.. alguien se esta preocupando por mi.. y quizás sea mi Aoshi sama jejeje..( creo que yo tengo el récord del mundo en quererlo , el tambien?? ..) . y si fuera.. mmmm un momento.. si el fuera estaría despertando entonces??... quizás se este dando cuenta.. que el ya esta libre de culpas?... ojalaaaaa ya voy a dormir escribo a mitad de mañana como siempre... z.ZzZ....  
  
( en este momento estoy dormida -_-Zz )  
  
Kyoto .- Día 2.  
  
Buenossssss días!!!!! Me levante de un salto hoy, y corrí a ayudar a las chicas con el aoiya, porque el lugar estaba lleno.. y casi me sacan a rastras de la habitacion.. así que decidí apresurarme antes de que Okon me tirara agua.. ( siempre hace eso cuando no me quiero levantar T_T).. Entonces prepare el servicio para el te , y así llevárselo a Aoshi sama porque todos corrían de lado a lado y yo no podía olvidarme.. no hoy no!!!!.. así que cuando reuní todo .. subí al templo.. allí lo encontré en su sentado en la típica posición de loto mirando hacia la ciudad.. sin reparos le salude casi de grito..- Buenos días Aoshi sama!!!!!!!!!!!...- el me contesto con un ..-Buenos días Misao..- y se giro hacia mi esperando la ceremonia del te.. yo apresurada la hice ....comencé rapiditoooo.. porque si no bajaba me iban a matar todos.. y luego sucedió algo que me ha hecho tirar la taza con te caliente, Aoshi sama me tomo la mano y me dijo..- Tranquila, se que esta lleno el local.. pero ellos sabrán esperarte.. si lo haces así no quedara bueno.. y te puedes quemar..- ya era tarde yo lo había quemado a el.. es que como me hace algo asiiiiiii... nose como no me desmaye.. son demasiadas emociones juntas.. en menos de 48 horas...... Asustada le conteste..- Gomen Nasai Aoshi sama..- el me miro denuevo y me dijo .- No te preocupes ... iré a cambiarme..- Y cuando salió susurro..- Que tengas un buen día..- yo agarre las cosas y baje corriendo.. el ya seguramente estaba en su habitacion cambiándose . casi tire todo en la cocina.. y ni pude demorarme a pensar en lo ocurrido... corrí desesperada al salón y me enviaron de inmediato a cobrar a las mesas.., demore mucho.. estaba lleno.. ya cansada y pensando que no quedaba nadie mas a quien cobrarle.. Omasu me dijo que la ultima mesa de la esquina.. aun no le cobrábamos.. Entonces me dirigí rápido para terminar y tomar un merecido descanso.. cuando llegue a ella, mire directamente a la mesa.. habían 3 rosas blancas en la mano de alguien.. y ese alguien me dijo ..- Te estaba esperando..- cuando levante la vista.. lo vi...  
  
Fin del tercer capitulo. 


	4. Rosas: Rojas o Blancas?

Muchas gracias nuevamente por los reviews , sobre todo a Hibari ¡!! , me e inspirado en este mi primer fanfics, en la canción Rosas de la Oreja de Van Gogh.. que linda canción.. que lindo Aoshi sama ¡!!!!!... ( suspiros). ( siempre olvido esto ( Rk no es mío, Aoshi sama si xD jejeje  
  
Rosas  
  
IV.- Rosas : Rojas o Blancas?  
  
... Si definitivamente.. entre ayer y hoy, e tenido demasiadas emociones juntas, era Soujiro.. con esa sonrisa extraña, y esas rosas.. lo salude educadamente y me invito a sentar un momento, acepte , y sin mas le pregunte antes de que me hablara algo de donde había sacado esas rosas.. y me contesto ..- Vengo llegando de un largo viaje las traje.. este.. las traje para ti..- le medio sonreí y le agradecí cuando me tomo la mano y dejo las rosas en ella.. imagínate mi cabeza.. yo soñando con que Aoshi me regalara rosas y resulta que me regala Soujiro .. que cruel es mi vida.. sentí un poquito de pena , pero me contuve porque Soujiro me miraba un tanto preocupado porque yo no le hablaba y no dejaba de mirar las rosas, así que sonreí ampliamente y le dije gracias casi gritando para disimular, me comento que se quedaría un buen tiempo en Kyoto, le pregunte el porque, pero solo contesto..- Hay cosas que deben ser resueltas.. y yo busco resolver algo para mi..- yo quede con la misma duda pero no le tome importancia , además .. me dijo que me vendría a al aoiya de vez en cuando , porque según el tambien necesitaba hablar con Okina y de paso me visitaría.  
  
... Yo lo miraba mientras me hablaba , estaba muy cambiado un poco mas grande de cuerpo no tan delgado, tampoco gordo, pero fuerte.. si esa es la palabra , se veía fuerte.. claro no tan exquisitamente fuerte como mi Aoshi sama, pero estaba bien .. - después me levante y le dije que yo invitaba ..lo acompañe a la salida y me dio un beso en la mano en señal de despedida, yo me sonroje como es de esperarse.. mi cara ardía , el solo sonrío y comenzó a caminar en forma contraria a mi Cuando gire.. me turbe .. ahí de pie en la entrada al aoiya se encontraba Aoshi sama, me miraba .. un tanto preocupado y un tanto molesto, por lo que note ( si cualquiera lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera notado, pero yo lo conozco),.. me acerque a el y le pregunte si necesitaba algo.. me contesto..- Que hacia Soujiro aquí?..- lo mire y le dije que había venido a comer y que estaba en Kyoto por asuntos personales, por lo menos eso me había dicho, y yo no le miento a mi amor jejeje, el se quedo allí en el mismo lugar y yo me dispuse a entrar, cuando me tomo del brazo , me giro y me dijo..- Que queria contigo?..- yo lo mire asustada, el estaba extraño.. le grite ..- Nada, Aoshi sama nada queria conmigo, déjeme me hace daño.., que le sucede..- y luego como volviendo a ser el mismo hielo, me soltó y se fue dejándome asustada y confusa..  
  
Cuando me repuse, entre y ayude a terminar de ordenar el aoiya, luego me fui a cambiar a mi habitacion porque tenia la ropa sucia, y estaba maltratada, entre y agarre una toalla y un traje , cuando estaba alistándome para ir, cuando vi junto a la ventana un ramo de rosas rojas, con un lazo blanco, y corrí a ver, y nada.... T_T ningún papel, ni nada..  
  
.. He pensado incluso que me estoy volviendo loca, rosas por todas partes, me gire a mirar las rosas blancas de Soujiro y las rojas, de quien sabe quien.. que complicada es mi vida.  
  
Entonces después sin detenerme en el asunto, me dirigí al baño, donde me quede un buen rato, relajándome..., hasta que Omasu toco la puerta diciéndome que tenia que llevarle el te a Aoshi sama y me levante de inmediato me vestí rápido, y salí, llegue a la cocina y estaba Okina , en el mismo estado que ayer ( borracho x_X , el abuelo no deja de tomar la vida a la ligera ), y me dijo apenas entre.. - Mi pequeña... pero que hermosa estas, ya estas muy crecida, estas casi en edad de casarte..- en eso apareció Aoshi sama , Shiro y Kuro, que escucharon todo, y Aoshi sama , interrumpió diciendo..- Que tonterías dices Okina, Misao es una niña, no esta aun en edad de casarse..- eso me calo de lleno en el alma, lo mire con odio cuando me miro y conteste..- Basta los dos, yo sabré lo que hago con mi vida, ya soy una mujer y decidiré cuando y con quien casarme así que no se preocupen por eso..- luego me gire molesta a dirigirme a mi habitacion , cuando Okina me dijo..- Perdona hija, pero tendrás que saber elegir que color de las rosas ..- y me quede de pie allí, di la vuelta y le pregunte porque, Omasu me dijo que no le hiciera caso que estaba borracho, Aoshi después de eso se retiro a su habitacion y solo quedamos nosotros, igual resignada me fui a mi cuarto, no queria saber nada mas.. Porque todo se me confunde, en un intento desesperado agarre las rosas, y las iba a tirar.. pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera.. las acomode y separe , las rojas en un bonito florero y las blancas en otro.. Estas cosas solo me suceden a mi.. Okina me regaña y habla tonterías, Aoshi se comporta extraño, y Soujiro ahora que me sorprende... Demasiados sucesos juntos, me tendí en la cama e intente dormir.. en eso recordé que al final ni le fui a dejar el te a Aoshi sama , así que me levante , antes que se hiciera tarde, y fui a la cocina, acomode todo, y camine rápido hacia la habitacion de Aoshi sama, antes de entrar pregunte..- Aoshi sama le traje su te , puedo pasar?..- desde adentro escuche un..- Pasa.- entre y el estaba sentado de espaldas a mi, así que acomode todo y le dije que ya estaba listo, y que no haría la ceremonia del te hoy, y que me retiraba para dejarlo descansar... el se giro y me dijo..- Espera.. necesito preguntarte algo..- yo lo mire, y me quede preocupada ..y dije..- Si Aoshi sama que sucede?..- agarro la tasa de te y tomo un poco, luego me dijo..- De quien son esas rosas blancas que trajiste en la mañana?..- lo quede viendo incrédula, y le conteste abiertamente..- Me las regalo Soujiro , Aoshi sama, porque como las ha visto ud?.- mientras me iba a contestar yo sonreía para mis adentros, quizás estaba celoso, jejeje, que lindo, entonces me dijo..- Y porque el te regala rosas?.. - yo no supe que contestar ,le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió..- No lo se Aoshi sama ..solo me las dio.. no se porque..- me miro en silencio y me dijo..- Puedes retirarte, si viene Soujiro por aquí, podrías decirle que debo hablar con el..- le pregunte asustada..- Por que tiene algún problema Aoshi sama?.- denuevo ese miedo a que pudiera patria a algún destino lejano.. maldito Soujiro para que aparece.., se giro y me dijo..- Necesito hablarle nada mas, que tengas buenas noches Misao..- Asentí y me retire, en la cocina solo quedaba Okon levantada, y se despidió y nos fuimos las dos, a nuestros respectivas habitaciones.. Y aquí estoy, con mucho sueño.. y muchas cosas en las que pensar.. Rosas.. blancas o rojas?..  
  
Fin de cuarto capitulo. 


	5. Tiempo de Silencio

Uf.. casi no escribo este capitulo, se iban a llevar mi PC a revisión , pero aquí estoy, ( si no subo otro capitulo es que lo llevaron a revisión ok? ), bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho ^-^ , y si hay mas reviews... ya sabe que mas hay jajaja siiiiiii...!!!! mas capítulos eeeeee!!!. Ah! Hibari muchas gracias por el apoyo continuo ^-^!! Saludos especiales para: Hibari, kotorimoon, Maraan , Hitokiri-miao miao, Hitokiri-miao miao , M.S Arashi Sumeragi , espero no haber olvidado a ninguna . Ya saben ( Rk no es mío, Aoshi sama si :PPPPPPPP  
  
Rosas  
  
V.- Tiempo de Silencio.  
  
... Uf.. que tarde es, deben ser como las 4 de la madrugada, no puedo dormir, desperté de golpe, estos últimos dos días, han sido demasiados para mi, tengo demasiadas dudas, creo que saldré a escribir un rato afuera, para despejarme... ya sigo.. Creo que este es un buen lugar, que es lo que me querrá decir Okina, porque algo es lo que me oculta, además, sino fuera borracho no se atrevería, y porque Aoshi sama se comporta tan extraño, esta fuera de lo normal, hasta habla mas, esto es demasiado raro, y para colmo ese Soujiro que quizás se quiera llevar lejos a mi Aoshi sama para convertirlo en un iceberg , uy no quiero eso, porque tenia que aparecer justo ahora.., oh creo que alguien esta a mis espaldas.., ( pensando), Dios, es Aoshi sama , en yukata de dormir...ay me va a dar algo.. me estoy poniendo colorada, que bien se ve.. pero porque esta levantado..- - Aoshi sama , lo desperté??...- porque no se acerca que pensara!!!!! No , pero te sentí , levantada y salí a ver si no te sucedía nada..- Oh demasiadas palabras juntas en una sola frase, me estoy volviendo loca.. - No me sucede nada, solo no podía dormir , discúlpeme si lo desperté..- Que lindo se ve..- y por que no puedes dormir..- que? Me esta preguntando el porque? ... mmmm.. la verdad no lo se..- No se Aoshi sama .., pero seguro ya me viene el sueño..- esto es demasiado.. se esta acercando y se esta sentando a mi lado!!!!! Kamiiiiiiiii samaaa siento su respiración.. ahora si me va a dar algo.. , tranquila Misao, inhala, exhala, uf... Aoshi sama .. no ira a dormir?..- que tonta , tu y tu bocota, el se sienta contigo y tu lo echas , en que diablos piensas Misao, reacciona!!!!!!!!!!.. No, te acompañare mientras esperas que te de sueño..- vaya que lindo es, porque no se porta así mas seguido..- Disculpe, por que se porto así cuando supo que Soujiro estuvo aquí?..- Es ahora o nunca tengo que preguntar porque sino nadie me dirá. - Es que , si es Soujiro, no creo que nada bueno nos traiga..- porque piensa así de el?.. que extraño y yo aquí como boba mirándolo, y el mirando a quien sabe donde.. - Aoshi sama ud sabe porque Okina dice tantas cosas que no entiendo?..- ups.. algo dije, me esta mirando fijo.. que hice? Mmmm que ojos... No lo se, son cosas de el.......... supongo.. que no sabe guardar un secreto..- emnnn... quede en las mismas, porque no me dice la verdad.. algo me oculta!!!!!. - Aoshi sama , iré a dormir, buenas noches y que descanse nos vemos mañana ..- me esta dando frío aquí... estoy logrando controlarme para no golpearme por haber dicho eso, pero el sueño me esta llegando , y no quiero que el pase frío y no duerma por mi culpa..- - Que tengas buenas noches Misao..- Y luego se perdió en el pasillo hacia su habitacion.. que lindo es y me vino a dejar.. Creo que escribiré lo sucedido mañana, hoy no puedo. .quiero soñar con el, y que las rosas que me llegan son de el..  
  
Kyoto Día 3.-  
  
Uhhhh me quede dormidaaa, si, me desperté muy tarde hoy, pero fui a dejarle el desayuno a Aoshi sama, lo único que hizo fue darme las gracias, después lo deje solo, no me hablo mas, eso me dio pena, tanto cambio que vi en el, y volvió a ser el mismo.. que penita, aaa además cuando desperté había una rosa roja entre mis cabellos, que taba sueltos cuando me acosté anoche.. me aprecio demasiado lindo.. pero.. tengo dudas de quien entro a mi habitacion y la dejo.. espero haya sido Aoshi sama!!!!!.. Hoy no tuve que ayudar en el aoiya, porque jiya me dijo que queria que pasemos la mañana juntos, yo le agradecí porque el trabajo en el aoiya es muy duro T_T ... y no hay muchos descansos y quizás me diría algo de todas las tonterías que ha hablado cuando esta tomado. Salimos, un rato rumbo al rio.. y nos sentamos a mirar, me dijo que hace tiempo que no venia a ver como corría, y que necesitaba pensar., me pregunto tambien si yo venia seguido, le comente que no había vuelto hace tiempo, solo ese día que salí, cuando no le quise ir a dejar el desayuno a Aoshi sama.. entonces ahí me hizo una pregunta que me desconcertó ...- Misao.. tu aun amas a Aoshi?..- yo me quede de piedra y me sonroje , le dije ..- Claro que si jiya , yo no podré amar a otro hombre, mas que a el, yo nací de el..- no podía negarlo yo soy de el hasta el ultimo cabello.. . Jiya me miro un tanto sonriendo.. y me dijo..- Hija y que piensas que siente el por ti?..- mire al rio pensativa y le conteste..- Nose jiya.. yo creo que el me quiere como hija, es eso lo que me demuestra por lo menos..- Me miro y dijo..- Aoshi es una persona.. difícil .. no se sabe lo que piensa.. pero... nada se sabe..- le pregunte entusiasmada..- Ud sabe algo que yo no se?..- me dijo riendo..- Yo.. no se nada que tu no sepas..- no entendí porque me dijo eso.. y me dio penita, pero en fin.. Seguimos allí sentados.. y me pregunto si había pensado en casarme.. yo me quede pensativa.. si no me caso con Aoshi sama, no será con nadie, me decía para mis adentros.., le dije.. - Jiya ya tengo 19 años y tu bien sabes que solo me casare.. con el.. con Aoshi sama si algún día.. el.. se fijara en mi..- Me miro apenado y me dijo que el se sentía mal porque yo sufría por Aoshi, lo abrace y le dije que no se preocupara, que yo quiero a Aoshi tal como es y que el no me hace daño.. me miro feliz, y lo ultimo que me dijo antes de volver fue..- Entonces se que rosas elegirás.. en el momento oportuno..- y comenzó a caminar en Direccion al aoiya.. Después de eso no le pude sacar nada mas ... porque todos me dicen cosas y nada claramente ... que lío tengo... Al llegar al aoiya .. me quede con los ojos muy abiertos.. cuando vi en el patio.. a Aoshi sama con Soujiro.. Alrededor habían pétalos de rosas blancas, y el ramito de tallos botados por doquier, Soujiro tenia agarrado a Aoshi sama con su espada en el pecho y Aoshi sama sus dos kodashis en Direccion al cuello de el.. Corrí desesperada y abrace a Aoshi sama de la cintura.. le grite que dejara eso que, que sucedía.., Soujiro me miro, con ese mismo semblante extraño.. y me pidió educadamente que me saliera.. que era asunto de ellos.., yo mire a Aoshi sama y le prácticamente suplique que dejara eso, Okina que los veía no dijo nada.. y yo estaba casi muriendo ... Luego de eso no se movieron, pero yo abrace mas a Aoshi sama , con mas fuerza y casi llorando, porque lo estaba tenia miedo que le sucediera algo, lloraba y entonces vi caer las dos kodashis a mis lados y sentí como se agachaba a abrazarme.. lo único que me susurro fue un..- Por favor.. no llores.. - yo sollozando en su pecho no queria soltarme de el.. y entonces sentí como Soujiro se iba .. sin antes decir algo... que quedo clavado en mi memoria.. Esto no ha terminado Shinomori.. yo no dejare de pelear por lo que quiero.. es mejor que estés atento...si quieres conservar...lo mas importante para ti... y sobre todo.. lo que yo.. te robare de las manos...- Y se fue.. dejándome mas confusa.. pero un tanto reconfortada en los brazos de Aoshi sama.. , Okina se acerco a ver si yo estaba bien.. y luego le dijo a Aoshi sama que después de dejarme en mi habitacion queria hablar con el.. Pues entonces Aoshi sama .. me tomo en brazos.. si lo se de tanto susto que tenia no disfrute mucho de ello, lo abrace firme y al llegar le dije que no queria verlo otra vez asi.. y solo me contesto..- No te prometo nada , yo soy de los que pelea por lo que quiere.. No llores mas ahora , ya todo esta olvidado.. duerme un poco.. y descansa..- me dejo en el futon y salió después.. yo me quede un tanto feliz y un tanto asustada denuevo.. y entonces la vi.. otra rosa.. roja.. junto a mi almohada.. mas bella que las demas.. la deje casi al lado.. soñando que fuera de Aoshi sama.. y así me quede dormida...  
  
Fin del quinto capitulo. 


	6. Tranquila, Todo esta bien

Perdonen la tardanza, es que mi PC no llegaba y solo hoy volvió, así que subí rapidito este, prometo subir mas luego y escribir uno por día ^^, espero les guste este capitulo tanto como a mí.  
  
Saluditos especiales para todas las que me enviaron reviews , y sobre todo a hibari , gracias por el apoyo a todas ¡!!!! Espero mas reviews , así me animo y subo de a dos capítulos Besitos. Misao-19  
  
ROSAS  
  
VI.- Tranquila, todo estará bien.  
  
Creo que dormí dos horas, otra vez estoy escribiendo, creo que si dejo de hacerlo me morderé las uñas, no supe que hablo Okina con Aoshi Sama, pero algo raro hay, porque no me dicen a mi yo también soy parte del Aoiya... todo es tan complicado...  
  
Analizando lo sucedido, hace rato cuando ellos estaban peleando, habían pétalos de rosas por todos lados, y no necesito pensar mucho, como para saber que posiblemente Soujiro trajo rosas blancas para mi, el dijo que vendría a visitarme, si no para quien?, el no conoce a las chicas, y Aoshi Sama se molesto por eso?... genial!!!!!!!!.. o quizás haya algo mas que no se.., posiblemente sea como pienso, o eso espero.  
  
Voy a levantarme e iré a hablar con Okina.  
  
(Pensamientos y acciones).  
  
Bien voy caminando ahora hacia la habitación de Okina, en el pasillo Okon me dijo que el se encontraba allí, dijo que no había salido desde que hablo con Aoshi Sama, y este también se encontraba en su habitación. Llame y me dijo que pasara. Abuelo. - el se encuentra de espaldas a mí. Dime Misao..- porque me dice " dime" si sabe a lo que vengo. Yo quiero saber porque sucedió eso, esta tarde, que problema hay entre Soujiro y Aoshi Sama, Ud. sabe? Y porque Soujiro quiere hablar con Ud.?..- creo que pregunte muchas cosas. Lo primero es lo primero Misao, creo que es tiempo que sepas una de esas preguntas que me has hecho.- vaya hasta que por fin algo me dice. El día que llego Soujiro, después de ir al Aoiya por lo que me dijo, yo me lo encontré en la calle, me dijo que quería hablar algo sumamente importante conmigo, y yo acepte y comenzamos a caminar mientras me hablaba, el me dijo que había vuelto porque quería rehacer su vida, y el... pues.. Misao...- Kami porque no habla este viejo...!!!! Dime ya jiya me pones nerviosa!!!!!!.- El me pidió tu mano en matrimonio, pues el me confeso estar enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo, y pues...- Me puse histérica a gritar no se que cosas de un lado a otro y conteste. y pues que.., dime que le dijiste tu, yo no lo amo Okina tu lo sabes....!!!! .- ya estaba apunto de llorar. Tranquila, yo le dije que no era el indicado para pedirme tu mano pues soy tu abuelo, y le dije que tenia que hablar con Aoshi para eso- Genial Aoshi Sama como es, yo creo que ya le dio mi mano, y entonces porque pelea con el, me estoy volviendo loca y nadie me auxilia.., Diablos estoy llorando ya..., siento correr lagrimas por mis mejillas, es que si Aoshi Sama le ha dicho que si , a Soujiro de entregarme para matrimonio con el, me muero, me mato antes.. Yo amo a Aoshi ..Esto no puede estar pasándome Kami Sama por favor no a mi!!!.- Misao despierta niña, no llores..- el abuelo me esta abrazando.. O_O. Tranquila hija, no sabemos aun la determinación de Aoshi, porque cuando lo llame para conversar sobre ello, y además de la pelea de hoy, no me quiso responder nada, solo me dijo que le había dado la gana de pelear con Soujiro..- Y entonces mi futuro esta en manos de el?..- dije llorando. Si Misao, pero tranquila, si tu no quieres casarte con Soujiro.. nadie...- Claro que no me quiero casar con el ¡!!!!!!! , estas loco abuelo, yo amo a Aoshi, no me importa Soujiro, esas rosas blancas que me deja son de el, no las quiero las iré a tirar, no quiero nada de el, yo amo a Aoshi abuelo... dios..- y me derrumbe en los brazos de jiya. no se si grite demasiado, o si hasta el mismísimo Aoshi me escucho .. solo se que ahora si que estoy asustada y desesperada..  
  
Después de un rato de sollozar en el pecho de jiya el me hablo.. Hija.. no te preocupes.. todo saldrá bien.. ya lo veras.., ahora ve a tu habitación ya es tarde duerme mejor mañana será otro día..- Dijo calladamente el, fue entonces que volví a ponerme como loca y me levante de un salto y salí en dirección a mi habitación , sin siquiera mirar atrás, entonces agarre todas las rosas blancas y las tire por la ventana, las bote todas llorando..  
  
Yo no lo amo.. no quiero estar con el, no quiero regalos , no quiero nada yo solo quiero a Aoshi Sama..  
  
Luego me arme de valor y fui a la habitación de Aoshi Sama, entre sin preguntar... El estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana.. antes de que yo hablara me dijo..- Por que votaste esas Rosas..- Yo histéricamente le dije..- Porque no las quiero!!!!!!!!.. Aoshi Sama yo.. debo hablar con Ud..- y sobre que ?..- me dijo quedamente el.. sobre lo que ud.. piensa hacer con Soujiro..- Lo que yo decida hacer con el , no es de tu incumbencia..- Eso me dolió mucho, y rompí a llorar otra vez.. agarre mi cara con las manos y llore sin poder controlarlo, sentí como el quedaba confuso entonces me hablo.. si te preocupa tanto Soujiro.. no le haré daño si me lo pides... , dime.. tu lo amas Misao?..- Kami.. lo mire a los ojos un momento, mientras yo lloraba con mas intensidad.. y lo abrace aunque supiera que el no correspondería.. o eso pensaba yo.. y le grite..- No Aoshi Sama... yo no lo amo!!!!.. es eso lo que quiero decirle.. por favor... yo no lo amo.. yo.....- No me dejo terminar, porque luego de que yo le gritara eso, me abrazo muy fuerte.. y allí me quede yo sollozando... me odio a mi misma por no tener el valor de decirle a la cara todo lo que lo amo..., me pongo demasiado nerviosa.. y ahora estoy peor para peor estoy temblando, lo tengo tan cerca... y ni siquiera puedo besarlo... Misao..- diablos me esta llamando ahora.. Que Aoshi Sama..- digo medio apenada Ya entendí lo que quieres, y no te preocupes que se lo haré saber a Soujiro..- dijo serio. Pero no llegaran a pelear verdad??..- pregunte con pánico. No , si todo sale bien y entiende.. por que sino... lo matare..- Aoshi Sama..- dije asustada..- Ud.. porque haría eso?.. pregunte tratando de que me diga un porque te amo o algo así .. Porque .. es mi deber.. ahora ve a dormir.. Todo estará bien..- Si esta bien Aoshi Sama, muchas gracias...-  
  
Si claro todo esta bien... no nada esta bien, no quiero a Soujiro, amo a Aoshi, tampoco quiero que ellos peleen pero lo veo inevitable la mirada de Aoshi Sama me decía que no iría a conversar con el mañana... Por que todo esto me sucede a mi??...  
  
Fin del sexto capitulo.- 


	7. Corazon de Rosa Roja

Rosas  
  
by Misao-19  
  
VII.- Corazón de Rosa Roja.-  
  
No se como todavía tengo nervios, para seguir escribiendo, ya anote todo lo sucedido ayer, y ojalá me pudieras responder, sé que es ridículo eres un pequeño cuadernillo, pero estoy tan asustada que no es raro que escriba todas estas cosas.  
  
Me acabo de despertar y no he querido salir de mi habitación, tengo un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo.. además esta lloviendo a mares... pareciera que el día no esta a mi favor.., pero no soporto ahora esta incertidumbre.. voy a ver si.. lo que me atormenta no ha sucedido ya..  
  
(Pensamientos y acciones).  
  
Voy desesperada hacia la habitacion de Aoshi Sama, mi corazón me dice que no esta aquí, pero no quiero creerle, quiero pensar que esta aun dormido... Dios que sucede Okina esta junto a la puerta de la habitacion de aoshi.. Okina... que sucede.. donde esta aoshi Sama.- dije desesperada, mientras él me miraba sin decir nada... Entre apresurada en la habitacion y entonces supe que mi corazón no mentía, Aoshi Sama no se encontraba allí, tampoco su traje, o sus kodachis... menos... su gabardina. , me gire como pidiéndole una explicación a Okina...  
  
- Abuelo.. donde esta Aoshi Sama.- el me miro a los ojos y solo me dijo..- Fue a encontrarse con Soujiro...- - Donde, donde están!!!..- dije asustada No.. no lo se... no me dije, salió hace una hora.., es lo único que se...- dijo con tristeza. Abuelo.. debo encontrarlo!!!.. no quiero que pelee con Soujiro.. - conteste de golpe... El abuelo me miro sorprendido, y me dijo en tono elevado. Tu crees que aoshi no podrá con el?.., si crees eso estas muy equivocada, pequeña... Aoshi esconde muchas cosas que tu no sabes..- dijo quedamente luego. Lo mire como pidiéndole explicaciones.. y dije. - Que cosas no se, dime ahora!!! , porque de todas formas igual saldré en busca de ellos.. y no es que no confíe en Aoshi Sama, lo que no quiero es que salga lastimado... yo... - solloce.. - uno nunca sabe como se dan las cosas...- Okina me miro tiernamente y me contesto. Tranquila hija.. las cartas ya están tiradas.. y no hay nada que tu misma no sepas, y menos que no sepa aoshi.. porque ahora hay algo que lo protege y le da mas fuerza..- dijo alegre. Yo pregunte entre sorprendida y confusa..- Que cosa jiya?..- El que ya hayas escogido el color de las rosas, mi pequeña.., ayer todos vimos en silencio , como tirabas las rosas blancas..., ahora es solo cuestión de aoshi.. déjale todo a el..- y luego se giro caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Antes que desapareciera le grite.. - Dime donde están Abuelo por favor...- suplique sin girar me dijo.. - Están en las afueras de la ciudad, casi en el centro del bosque, es lo único que se.. si quieres llegar rápido.. deberias partir ya..- y se fue..  
  
Mientras yo me quede allí pensando el lo que me dijo Okina.. Las rosas en que le podrían dar fuerzas a Aoshi Sama... quizás él... El me daba las rosas...rojas... y porque entonces.. nunca me dijo.... Vamos Misao despierta.. ellos estan lejos y aun no haz salido del Aoiya.. me dije, y partí rápido , casi choque con okon que me grito preguntándome a donde iba, ni siquiera le respondí, hay algo mas importante que necesito resolver ahora.  
  
(Casi llegando)  
  
Diablos.. no pudieron irse mas lejos.. esta lloviendo, Kami.. que Aoshi Sama se encuentre bien... Creo... que los divise.. si.. allí estan Kami!!! .. abrí mis ojos demasiado.. lo que estoy viendo es... desesperante..  
  
Aoshi Sama se encuentra en el suelo, con una grave herida en el pecho por la katana de Soujiro.., otra en el costado.. y sus kodachis.. manchadas de sangre.....  
  
Mientras Soujiro .. apenas se mantiene en piel.. con dos cortes en su cuello y cintura... seguramente por las kodachis de aoshi..  
  
Lo primero que hago es corre hacia ellos, no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia y Soujiro se dirige a Aoshi Sama... Kami.. que no suceda nada mas ... por favor... Me armo de valor y grito  
  
Por favor.. ALTO!!!.- desesperada.. Soujiro me ve con ojos distintos.., aoshi me grita algo que no le entiendo.. ahora la lluvia cae mas fuerte, y siento como Soujiro me toma por la espalda y del cuello, con la katana .. y me comienza a gritar cosas...  
  
Soujiro: Porque!!!... porque tiraste las rosas... dijiste que eran tus favoritas... yo las escogía para ti... las cortaba con mis manos... las busque por todos los sitios para ti.. para mi futura esposa... para ti que te amo.. y tu!!!... me respondes con esto..-  
  
Yo.. me quede helada , escuchando todo lo que me decía.. y vi como aoshi sama se levantaba a duras penas..  
  
Aoshi sama no.. quédese allí por favor..- dije asustada.. el estaba demasiado herido.. y ahora Soujiro estaba fuera de control..  
  
Soujiro: - Aun te quedan fuerzas para reclamarla. pero sabes que si te doy un solo golpe mas, te matare.., y ella será mía.. Me das asco shinomori.. , no te tolero... no te soporto...- Dijo mientras me apretaba de la cintura.. y yo veía aterrada como aoshi se acercaba a nosotros como podía..  
  
- Yo la reclamare... hasta que me muera y mas allá, así que quita tus manos de ella ahora..- Dijo mientras veía a Soujiro con una mirada distinta a las que le conocía, demostraba odio profundo..  
  
Soujiro: - No la dejare, shinomori, ella no es tu mujer, no tienes porque reclamarla..-  
  
- Ya te dije que la reclamare.. porque... yo...- dijo aoshi mirándome los ojos..  
  
Kami me va a decir ... y Soujiro como un loco aquí...  
  
Soujiro: - Anda dile.. eres tan cobarde.. que no lo puedes decir .. tu no la amas de verdad.. lo único que haces es hacerla sufrir.. crees que no se como la trataste antes... porque no me dirás que eres bueno con ella siempre..., acaso se te olvido que le dijiste que no querías volver a verla , cuando casi matas a su abuelo...- reclamo mientras yo recordaba llorando aquello, y casi sin mirar a aoshi sama..  
  
Yo.. , fueron otros tiempos... por que sabes tanto tu sobre aquello, porque diablos te metes en mi vida.. y en la de ella. Esto no es asunto tuyo.. lárgate ahora y déjala libre, te dije que quitaras tus manos de ella..- dijo aoshi sama  
  
Soujiro: Cobarde...- dijo mientras me apretaba mas...- Ella se quedara conmigo ahora.. porque aunque haya tirado las rosas blancas que le regale.. yo la quiero igual, sobre todo porque te la quitare.. por eso la quiero mas..- dijo riendo  
  
Antes de que aoshi sama se abalanzara hacia el, yo hable.. no se de donde me salieron las fuerzas...  
  
Por favor.. Soujiro... tu.. no me amas... lo que quieres es ganarle a aoshi sama..., no tienes porque comportarte así... no sacaras nada peleando ni llevándome contigo.. tu sabes que no te quiero..y que no te podría hacer feliz.. ni tu menos a mi...- dije sollozando..  
  
Soujiro: Mi pequeña rosa blanca, yo se que no me amas.., pero yo te amo a ti.. es lo único que me importa ahora.. y también arrancarte de la vida de shinomori que lo unico que logra es hacerte sufrir..- dijo ahora sacando la katana de mi cuello y abrazándome posesivamente..mientras yo temblaba..  
  
Aoshi sama no se como lo tiro, mientras yo caía hacia un lado.. , lo tomo de cuello y le grito.. Yo la amo.. me oíste.. la amo.. así que olvídate de ella ahora... se que me podrías matar en un segundo.. pero yo aun tengo fuerza para defenderla.. porque ella es mía.. que te quede claro.. es mía...  
  
Mientras yo me quede sentada en el suelo , no creía lo que escuchaba ... hasta cuando lo vi sangrando de su costado......  
  
Fin del Séptimo capitulo.-  
  
Misao-19  
  
Saluditos especiales: A Cleoru Misumi porque me dejo un reviews en el capitulo sexto y nadie mas lo hizo!! ¬¬!! Así quieren que actualice.. Saluditos también a las chicas que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo 5 , jocky-misao, mego ( linda muchas gracias^^), cleoru misumi (^^), Hitokiri- miao-miao, Koraima, M.S Arashi Sumeragi ( por sus divertidos reviews ^^), y claro esta a Hibari, que siempre esta apoyándome ^^.  
  
Besitos, mas reviews, mas capítulos, ese es mi lema, es mi primer fic, no sean malitas, que les cuesta un apoyo ;) ^^ ya ne. 


	8. El amor verdadero es tan solo el primero

Rosas  
  
By Misao-19  
  
VIII.- El amor verdadero es tan solo el primero.-  
  
Mientras yo me quede sentada en el suelo, no creía lo que escuchaba ... hasta cuando lo vi sangrando de su costado......  
  
Aoshi sama le había clavado una kodachi en el cuerpo a Soujiro, yo no se de donde saco fuerzas ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie, ahora a caído de espaldas ...  
  
Sigue lloviendo a mares, ahora me estoy acercando a el y lo veo, tiene lo ojos cerrados, en este minuto me importa poco como este Soujiro, Kami se ve tan lindo, pero esta tan herido.. y el.. dijo que me amaba y que yo era suya, quizás lo soñé.. o fue producto de su esfuerzo por salvarme.., le acaricio el rostro y abre los ojos asustado.. como un bebe chiquito..  
  
Aoshi Sama , se encuentra bien?, cree que podrá levantarse..- pregunto tímidamente esquivando su mirada. Misao.. yo..- me dice, mientras intenta llevar su mano a mi rostro, yo le tomo la mano y con un dedo lo silencio.. ahora no quiero que hable, esta demasiado herido, y su vida corre peligro.. Aoshi sama.. no hable ahora, vamos lo ayudare a llegar al aoiya..- dijo mientras lo ayudo a incorporarse, mientras el se queja a mares por su cuerpo y yo me desespero por no ser mas fuerte para ayudarlo.  
  
Comenzamos a caminar, sin mirar a Soujiro, mi corazón me dice que no lo podemos dejar allí herido, creo que ha entendido todo ahora, o por lo menos es lo que le alcance a escuchar mientras nos encaminábamos nosotros. Me giro y le dijo - Soujiro, enviare a alguien que te ayude no te muevas ..- mientras siento como aoshi sama se tensa y luego se relaja.  
  
El sigue apoyado en mi, los dos vamos en silencio, el apenas se sostiene, su costado sangra mucho, aunque antes de que se levantara yo le había amarrado un trozo de mi camisa a la cintura en su herida, esta realmente mal, Kami que no le suceda nada, por favor, no ahora que el, ha dicho todo ...  
  
Después de avanzar otro poco veo un milagro.. jiya , shiro y kuro, vienen corriendo hacia nosotros, siento que mis piernas tiemblan, tengo unas ganas terribles de llorar de alegría por todo, pero también un horrible dolor porque el se encuentra mal.., gracias a kami..  
  
Jiya mira a aoshi un tanto exaltado.. - Hijo, como acabaron en esto, shiro, ayúdame..- dice mientras se acercan y toman a aoshi, apoyándolo en sus hombros, comienza a llevarse rápido a aoshi , mientras kuro me acompaña con una frazada , porque estoy empapada, por suerte ha dejado de llover, y algo se me viene a la cabeza, es verdad , no podría dejar morir a Soujiro.. digo rápido.. Abuelo.. Soujiro también esta herido, kuro podría llevarlo al hospital, después de todo.. no creo que vuelva a molestarnos..-dije sabiendo todo lo que había pasado entre el y aoshi.  
  
El abuelo me miro y le dio una señal a kuro, y este salió corriendo en dirección a Soujiro, yo me apresure a caminar junto a jiya y shiro que llevaban a aoshi, ahora inconsciente..  
  
Podríamos apurarnos, el señor aoshi no se encuentra bien.- dije sollozando, mientras ellos me miraron y comenzaron a correr ...  
  
No se como llegamos tan rápido, las chicas arreglaron la habitacion de aoshi y shiro con jiya lo recostaron mientras, okon llamaba al medico, Aoshi todavía no reaccionaba , pero por lo menos aun se encontraba respirando tranquilamente, yo envíe a omasu a buscar el botiquín para limpiarlo y curarlo , mientras llegaba el medico.  
  
Jiya me dejo sola con el, ahora me encontraba con ropa de casa ya seca. Shiro fue a encontrar a kuro, para saber lo que sucedió con Soujiro, así que deje la gabardina en una mesa y a las dos kodachis, las limpie con sumo cuidado, mientras las veía pensativa, con ellas, el había pasado tanto, quizás cuantas personas fueron presas de ellas.. Quite esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y me dirigí a el, le desate la camisa, que ya estaba rota y toda manchada y, también quite mi improvisado vendaje, viéndolo así, ahogue un sollozo, para que nadie me escuchara, sentía correr mis lagrimas, no quiero pensar que le pueda suceder algo ..  
  
Ahora , lo estoy limpiando, su torso es tan bello como el, se queja un poco pero sigue sin abrir los ojos, lo estoy curando delicadamente, creo que la herida mas grave es la de su costado derecho, es profunda y el medico tendrá que verla, le muevo su cabello para verle mas el rostro y limpiárselo, kami cuanto lo amo, solo espero que habrá esos hermosas ojos azules que me vuelven loca y que de sus labios salgan esas palabras que dijo hace rato cuando peleo por mi, y podamos ser felices..  
  
Siento pasos, acercándose rápidamente a la habitacion, es jiya con el medico, y me piden que salga , yo obedezco y me quedo afuera apoyada en la pared frente a su pieza, rezando y llorando.. ahora ya no puedo seguir aguantando el llanto..., siento como unos brazos me cobijan , es Omasu y Okon, que me abrazan y me dicen que el se encontrara bien, lo que ellas no saben, es que estoy así por felicidad y tristeza, el ... peleo por mi, me ama, y ahora esta así por mi culpa... kami.. que se encuentre bien.. por favor...  
  
Después de casi una hora, se abre la puerta de la habitacion de aoshi, jiya sale con una cara impasible.. y yo me levanto, dejando a las chicas allí dormidas, lo miro con ojos asustados, e hinchados de tanto llorar, cuando veo que el doctor sale también y me dice.. Tranquila, señorita, su novio se encuentra bien, solo debe descansar, y reposar mucho, le deje una lista a su abuelo de lo que debe comprar, y no olvide darle la medicina en el horario correspondiente.- después de eso sale,mientras yo me abrazo a jiya , llorando de alegría, el me susurra en el oído.. Yo sabia, que tus rosas eran las rojas.. siempre lo supe, anda pequeña, ve a verlo..- me dijo guiándome hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta.  
  
Junto a su cama, sin que yo las hubiera visto antes había un ramo de rosas rojas, me acerque lentamente, y vi que el esta despierto.. Llorando me tire a abrazarlo, recordando como el medico me había llamado su novia, no si antes ver que no le hiciera daño, el también me abrazo.. y asi nos quedamos un momento, hasta que el me hablo..  
  
Fin del octavo capitulo.-  
  
Misao-19  
  
Saluditosssssssssss!!!!!! Aquí esta otro capitulo, rápido, gracias al apoyo y la insistencia de Hibari , ^^, ( muchas gracias por todo).  
  
Saluditos especiales a : makimashi misao (f.d.s.s ) ( jajaja, gracias por el reviews, y el apoyo, y te aseguro que aoshi sama le dirá todo lo que siente mas pronto de lo pensado ^^ .. aaaaaa aoshi mmmmmmm ( suspiros... ups sorry ^^x) ).  
  
También a M.S Arashi Sumeragi ( gracias por tus reviews, siempre tan cómicos xD,), (chi2. Profundo tu reviews xD!). Y a Hibari como ya mencione anteriormente también :P saluditos dobles.  
  
Así que!!!!!!!!, espero que se animen a enviarme mas reviews, porque sino me voy a enojar y no subiré massssss capitulos.. T_T Bueno ya ne!!!! ^^ 


	9. La esperanza dice: Quieta hoy quizas si

Rosas By Misao-19  
  
IX.- La esperanza dice: "Quieta, hoy quizás sí".  
  
Llorando me tire a abrazarlo, recordando como el medico me había llamado su novia, no si antes ver que no le hiciera daño, el también me abrazo.. y así nos quedamos un momento, hasta que el me hablo..  
  
Misao.. necesito hablar contigo..- dice mientras me hace incorporarme. Lo veo ahora, mientras el me seca las lagrimas con sus manos, el solo roce de ellas me hace temblar desde la cabeza a los pies..  
  
Yo.. aoshi sama, Ud. no se encuentra bien, debe descansar, después tendremos todo el tiempo para hablar, no se preocupe.- digo, baka! quizás se te va a declarar ahora y tu lo mandas a volar, baka, baka, baka!!!!!  
  
Antes que me levante para irme, me toma la mano y me obliga a sentarme nuevamente diciendo...  
  
Necesito hablarte ahora, he perdido mucho tiempo ya, y debo remediarlo.- mientras me ve a los ojos. Esta bien aoshi sama, lo escucho.- digo esquivando un poco su mirada, porque siento como se me suben los colores.  
  
Misao... yo..., lo que dije cuando estaba peleando con Soujiro es cierto... yo te amo... .- dice mirándome a los ojos y entregándome una rosa roja que saco de un pequeño mueble junto a su futon..  
  
Yo aun no se si ponerme a gritar o a saltar de la emoción, solo se que mi cuerpo no responde estoy en shock, tomo la rosa, y siento que una felicidad enorme me embarga.  
  
El me ve como confundido y dice..  
  
Si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi yo..- lo hago callar , robándole un beso, mi primer beso, un poco torpe, pero el me hace sentir segura.  
  
Después de que el profundiza el beso, nuestra clara necesidad de respirar nos hace separarnos sonrojados.  
  
Y entonces hablo y digo..  
  
Como se le ocurre , grandisimo baka que yo no pudiera sentir lo mismo por Ud., si sabe que lo amo desde siempre!!..- mientras me paro y pongo mis manos en las caderas, para luego caminar de lado a lado.  
  
-Misao..- dice quedamente.  
  
Yo tambien lo amo, aoshi sama .- digo feliz y lo abrazo.  
  
misao .- dice  
  
diga aoshi sama , que sucede algo malo?.- digo mendio nerviosa.  
  
No, solo quiero que omitas el sama, solo aoshi esta bien.- mientras realiza una pequeña sonrisa, si se puede llamar.  
  
Y en ese minuto me pongo como loca, a llorar a mareas a correr de lado a lado, kami tanto soñar con una sonrisa de esas y así de fácil y bella se vio en su rostro, que felicidad!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras el me ve interesado, siento que alguien nos observa.  
  
aoshi.- digo mientras ahora me acerco a abrazarlo. Dime misao.- dice acariciándome el rostro. Creo que alguien nos espía, y me estoy imaginando quienes!!!.- digo con los ojos cuadrados de rabia y abro la puerta para ver caer a Okina, omasu, okon , shiro y kuro.  
  
- Pero que diablos hacen aquí, que uno no puede tener privacidad!!!.- digo molesta  
  
mientras aoshi solo nos contempla divertido..  
  
okina comienza a hablar..  
  
Queeeee alegría, hija, por finnnn, mi pequeña se va a casarrrrrr.- dice mientras me abraza y comienza a ahogarme ..  
  
Okon y omasu ríen divertidas juntos a shiro y kuro.  
  
Cuando al fin me quito del amarre de okina , digo sonrojada.  
  
abuelo, que cosas dices, si no me voy a casar aun..,- digo PERO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito llena de alegría abrazando a aoshi.  
  
Es verdad eso hijo?.- le pregunta okina a aoshi.  
  
Si, Misao y yo somos pareja, y claro ella es mi futura esposa, verdad misao?. Dice mientras me ve.  
  
Clarooooooo que si!!!.- digo emocionada y me apresuro a besarlo.  
  
Okina ríe satisfecho y dice.. Después de todo, siempre quisiste las rosas rojas..-  
  
Recojo la rosa que me dio aoshi y contesto.. Si abuelo, siempre quise las rojas, porque como tu dices , el corazón no miente.- digo mientras le doy otro beso a aoshi.  
  
- Espero que te hayan gustado los detalles de las rosas rojas, yo no sabia cual escogerías..- dice aoshi - Pues ahora ya sabes, que te he escogido a ti..- digo feliz.  
  
Y todos sonríen mirándonos ..  
  
Luego de eso kuro habla..  
  
A Soujiro, lo lleve al hospital, tenia heridas graves pero ahora se encuentra mejor según el medico, pronto saldrá bien.-  
  
Aoshi le pregunta.. No te dijo nada..?.-  
  
Solo me dijo, que había entendido el significado que tienen el color de las rosas, y que lo disculparan, porque el se había salido de control.- dijo kuro sonriendo.  
  
Entonces esto hay que celebrarlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- dijo omasu, en tono de okina, y todos la quedamos viendo.  
  
Todos O_O!! ( menos aoshi claro esta).  
  
Pero y cuando es la boda!.- dice okina Hay abuelo ya..- digo mientras aoshi me interrumpe. En dos meses mas..- dice viéndome a los ojos. De verdad aoshi? .- digo sorprendida. Quieres casarte conmigo?.- dice sin moverse mucho, ya que sus heridas estan aun sanando. Claro que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!.- digo mientras lo abrazo y vemos sorprendidos como todos lloran y ríen .-  
  
ahora, pueden dejarnos un momento solos?.- dice aoshi a todos.  
  
Claro!, vamos tenemos mucho en que pensar, la boda, los invitados, la comida, el traje, kami!!! Que estamos esperando.- dice okina agarrando a omasu , okon a shiro y a kuro y cerrando la puerta.  
  
Mientras yo rio divertida, escuchando como los hace correr.  
  
Aoshi habla..  
  
Misao, yo.. no soy muy expresivo.. pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.. para demostrarte todo lo que te necesito y amo.- dice antes de darme un beso.  
  
Lo veo sonriendo y le contesto.. - lo se aoshi , no tienes ni que decírmelo, yo te amo tal y como eres, y estoy mas feliz sabiendo que el que me regalaba las rosas rojas eras tu.- digo feliz.  
  
Después lo hago acostarse y lo arropo, quiero que sus heridas sanen pronto, no me gusta verlo enfermo entonces le doy un besito en la frente y veo como cierra sus ojitos. Y luego algo se me viene a la cabeza , justo cuando iba a salir de su habitacion...  
  
aoshi , de donde sabias tu que a mi me gustaban las rosas rojas?.- pregunto.  
  
Me acerco nuevamente y veo que ya se encuentra dormido, suspiro y salgo, en dirección a mi cuarto a escribir lo que últimamente me ha sucedido en el cuadernillo que me regalo kaoru.  
  
Vaya tengo muchas cosas que escribir, y muchas cartas que enviar..  
  
Espero mañana aoshi me de una buena explicación de las rosas, ya que siempre estaban en el momento preciso..  
  
Y gracias a kami, lo tengo junto a mi ahora a salvo, digo para mi mientras sonrío y entro a mi habitacion , escuchando el alboroto que tiene okina con los preparativos de la boda, y eso que hoy nos comprometimos..  
  
Fin del noveno capitulo.-  
  
Misao-19  
  
Saluditos!!!!!, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me gustan mucho, y estoy muy agradecida de que les haya gustado mi fic, en el próximo capitulo se viene el final ^^, y disculpen la tardanza de este, es que tenia exámenes ( aun así hibari me presionaba ¬¬U, ^^) y he estado enferma , pero prometo hacer un final bonito. Además, agradezco tambien por las sugerencias, disculpen si los primeros capítulos estaban muy pegados, tomen en cuenta que es mi primer fic, y estoy aprendiendo!, pero gracias, espero en estos últimos capítulos les haya sido mas fácil leer. ^^  
  
Oh creo que me fui en la profunda.. xD Ya ahora los saluditos especiales:  
  
Hibari: gracias por tu apoyo, pero no me regañes!!! T_T entiéndeme tenia exámenes y anoche tuve fiebre.  
  
Hitokiri-miao-miao: muchas gracias por tu review, ^^, y ya estoy aprendiendo espero si es que hago otro fic, intentare hacerlo mas claro. XD  
  
Kotorimoon: gracias por las felicitaciones, y por tus reviews ^^, apoyo constante.  
  
Cleoru misumi: que tierna!!!!, veo que eres igual de romántica que yo ^^, saluditos a ti y a tu hermana, gracias por sus reviews.  
  
Chi2: bueno si un poco mas profundo jejeje ^^ gracias por el apoyo.  
  
Bunny: gracias por tu apoyo, ^^ saluditos .-  
  
Bueno aun no me convence mucho este capitulo, lo habia escrito antes pero se me borro T_T y pienso que habia quedado mejor, bueno si hago otro lo borro jejeje . uds me dicen que tal esta este . Besitos Ya ne^^. 


	10. Mil rosas para mi Capitulo final

ROSAS  
  
By Misao-19  
  
X.- Mil rosas para mí (capitulo Final).  
  
Kyoto .- Dia.. no recuerdo cual, estoy demasiado feliz como para preguntarme que día es .  
  
Bueno después de terminar de escribir ayer, lo que me ha sucedido durante estos días, creo que mi corazón se siente mejor, todo ha sido demasiado bello, aoshi sama y yo estamos comprometidos, y siento que estoy dentro de una burbuja donde solo tengo felicidad.  
  
Como escribí ayer, me quede con la duda de cómo aoshi sama sabia que a mi me gustaban las rosas rojas, entonces después de que pasaron dos días y se recupero y ahora ya puede levantarse, le pregunte mientras lo acompañaba a tomarse su te en el templo ( no todo cambia xD).  
  
- Aoshi, recuerdas lo que te pregunte hace dos días, cuando te ibas a dormir?.- dije mientras jugaba con su mano izquierda que estaba abrazada a mí estomago, y él bebía su té con la otra.  
  
Sentí como se acercaba a mi oído y me habla, provocándome un ligero sonrojo y una sensación extraña.  
  
- Que me preguntaste koishi?- dijo mientras me abrazaba mas y me daba un pequeño beso en el cuello, haciéndome alucinar.  
  
- Pues.. pues.- si! ( x_xU) comencé a tartamudear, - Que como tu sabias que a mi me gustaban las rosas rojas?.- dije de golpe y rápido.  
  
Sentí su respiración en mi oído y me contesto.  
  
- Recuerdas que cuando pequeña, un día en que escapaste sola hacia la calle, cuando no te gusto la comida que te iba a dar okina, y yo salí a buscarte.. lo recuerdas?.- dijo mientras me miro. Y yo tambien me gire a verlo.  
  
- Si lo recuerdo.. pero .. aaah!!! .- dije sonriendo.  
  
- Ves que si recuerdas, te encontré sentada junto a unas rosas rojas y me pediste que te cortara una, ya que tu lo habías intentado y te habías herido un dedo.- dijo mientras dejaba el te aun lado y me abrazaba mas .  
  
- Si .- dije avergonzada .- Ahora se porque sabias, la verdad, yo nunca pense que tu.. pues.. que tu te acordaras de eso, y menos que me obsequiarías rosas, ya que estos últimos meses tu has estado muy encerrado en tu pasado..- dije algo triste.  
  
- Lamento eso.. koishi .- dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda.  
  
- Lamentas que amor?.- dije mientras me giraba a abrazarlo.  
  
- Haberme dado cuenta que te amaba , justo cuando casi te pierdo.- dijo.  
  
Yo sonreí y le acaricie el cabello diciendo..  
  
- Eso no importa, de todas formas nunca me hubieras perdido, porque sabes que yo te amo y no podría amar a nadie mas que a ti.- dije feliz .  
  
En eso sentimos que alguien entraba al templo, era Okina que venia corriendo .  
  
- Disculpen ..-, dijo mientras me tiraba y me sacaba de los brazos de aoshi.  
  
Aoshi lo miro extrañado y yo confundida y molesta.  
  
- Abuelo que haces?.- dije molesta soltándome de su agarre.  
  
- Nada de abuelo, uds aun no estan casados, así que nada de muchos acercamientos.- dijo riendo divertido, mientras yo caía de lado con una gran gota en mi cabeza -_-U, y aoshi movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
  
- Bueno ,- dije .- Que necesitas, porque VIENES A INTERRUMPIRRRRRRRRRR.- grite.  
  
- Ya, hija cálmate, solo les vine a preguntar si ya le escribieron a Himura y a los demás..- dijo sonriendo y sentándose junto a aoshi.  
  
Entonces recordé que no les habia escrito!, y comencé a correr y a gritar y a llorar de desesperación, por suerte quedaba un mes para la boda, así que no estaba atrasada. Entonces saque de mi bolsillo mi cuadernillo, si este en el que escribo todo, en donde esta guardada la rosa blanca de Soujiro y la roja de aoshi sama, y saque una hoja.  
  
- Que es eso misao?.- dijo aoshi interesado mirando mi cuadernillo.  
  
- Es un regalo de kaoru, me lo dio el día antes que se fuera después de la pelea contra shishio.- dije mientras le comenzaba a escribir.  
  
- Buen regalo, ahora me retiro, escriban luego y me la pasan yo la enviare , Y NO HAGAN NADA QUE YO NO HARIA ¡!!.- dijo mientras yo lo veía con cara de odio U, este cree que mi aoshi sama es como él.  
  
Dicho esto desapareció por las escaleras camino al Aoiya.  
  
Aoshi se acerco a mi y me abrazo denuevo, nos quedamos un rato asi en silencio , antes de que yo siguiera escribiendo la carta. Esta sensación de paz, me hacia sentir completamente satisfecha, estoy con el hombre que amo y junto a mi familia , nada me haría mas feliz. Suspire.  
  
Luego de ese hermoso momento , me moví un poco y le dije a aoshi sama que nos sentáramos mirando a la ciudad, por el balcón, el accedió complaciéndome y allí me dispuse a continuar la carta.. que decía mas o menos así.  
  
Kyoto.  
  
Kaoru:  
  
NIHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! A TODOS! *^^*  
  
Bueno antes que nada, espero se encuentren todos bien, incluyendo a yahiko-CHAN, y al cabeza de pollo jejejeje.  
  
Kaoru! que crees, el otro mes me CASO CON AOSHI SAMA!!!!!!, así que esta mas que carta es una invitación a nuestro matrimonio, se que aoshi estará muy feliz de que uds, asistan, y en una de esas, Himura tambien se anima *^^*.  
  
Además quería darte las gracias, por el librillo que me regalaste, no sabes cuanto me ha servido , te quiero mucho amiga ^^.  
  
Muchas gracias por todo.  
  
Bueno los espero, avísenle a megumi , al doctor y las niñas , vengan todos los espero el 7 de julio , ( siiiiii el día de tanabata, no crees que es lindo?).  
  
Aoshi sama les envía muchos saludos, junto con todo el aoiya.  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Besos  
  
Misao.-  
  
Después de que la acabe de escribir, aoshi la guardo en un sobre y el mismo escribió el nombre del destinatario.  
  
Me tomo de la barbilla y se acerco lentamente a darme un suave y dulce beso.  
  
En ese mismo momento supe, que nada ni nadie me separaría nunca de el.  
  
Así termine de escribir todo lo sucedido, al librillo ate la cinta blanca que me habia regalado aoshi ,y lo guarde en un mueble de mi cuarto, y encima de este puse un jarrón con las rosas rojas de mi amado.  
  
Ahora no me queda nada mas que vivir y ser feliz junto a la persona que mas amo en el mundo.  
  
Owari. *^^*  
  
Fin del Ultimo capitulo.  
  
Misao-19  
  
Antes que nada, les quería agradecer a todos por su apoyo, y tambien por haber leído este, mi primer fic , a mi me a encantado hacerlo, y espero tambien les haya gustado.  
  
Ahora tambien aquí aprovecho de darle las gracias a Hibari, quien me apoyo desde el principio, y me he hecho muy amiga, Gracias por todo, y lamento lo de hace rato, tenia pena , gomen. TQM *^^*.-  
  
Los saluditos especiales ( T_T los últimos en este fic).  
  
Hitokiri-miao-miao: Si jajaja lo sabias, bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^^ , y si estoy pensando hacer otra historia ( A/M claro esta xD), pero después que vuelva de vacaciones, ( vuelvo el 28 de julio) bueno besos y gracias otra vez *^^*.  
  
Kotorimoon: Aquí explico jejeje, y pues si pobrecillo, pero creo que megumi-sagara esta haciendo que sou tenga una buena compañera no crees?, jejeje, bueno gracias por todo a ti tambien, siempre me apoyaste. Besitos nos vemos *^^*.  
  
Bunny: Muchas gracias ^^, que linda, espero te haya gustado el final. Nos vemos ^^ , cuídate *^^*.  
  
Bueno y a los futuros lectores y futuros mensajitos :P, espero les guste tambien .  
  
Besitos y Cariños  
  
Yop Misao-19 Ya ne ^^ 


End file.
